


ASAN ANG ANAK NATIN?!

by kuyatitololodaddychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyatitololodaddychanyeol/pseuds/kuyatitololodaddychanyeol
Summary: Kaisoo au kung saan nag mall ang kim family at nawala ni jongin ang anak nila ni kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	ASAN ANG ANAK NATIN?!

Kasalukuyang tumitingin ng mga gamit sa bahay si kyungsoo sa department store habang inaantay ang anak at asawa na namimili kung saan. Balak sana nilang kumain muna ng hapunan bago mauwi sa bahay. Maya maya ay dumating ang asawa niyang si jongin na may bitbit na mga plastics na hindi niya matukoy ang laman. Nag cross arms siya at humarap dito.

" TAGAL MO SAN KA BA GALING?" supladang tanong ni kyungsoo

"Mahal sorry natagalan may binili lang haba ng pila eh" hingal na hingal si jongin dahil halatang tumakbo ito.

"Yung anak mo asan?" tanong ni kyungsoo sabay ng pag irap.

"Huh? Diba kasama mo?" biglang nanlambot ang buong katawan ni jongin medyo natataranta siya sa nangyayari hindi niya alam ang gagawin.

"JONGIN HINDI MO BA TINITIGNAN SUMUNOD SIYA SAYO!!!"

"MAHAL HINDI KO PO ALAM HALA TEKA ASAN NA SIYA HUHU SORRY DI KO ALAM EH" nginatngat ni jongin ang mga kuko niya sa kaba, si kyungsoo naman panay ang pagsigaw.

"JONGIN SINASABI KO SAYO PAG DI MO NAHANAP YANG ANAK NATIN HUMANAP KA NA DIN NG BAGONG ASAWA MO" napapikit si jongin sa sigaw ng asawa.

"SORRY HINDI KO ALAM, SORRY TALAGA MAHAL HUHU" naiiyak na si jongin at nanginginig ang tuhod.

"San ka ba galing baka andun pa siya sumusunod kasi sayo kanina di mo tinitignan" nag umpisang maglakad si kyungsoo palabas ng departmemt store. Si jongin naman parang tuta na nakasunod sa asawa habang hawak ang kamay. Kinakabahan siya at sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, hindi niya maintindihan ang nararamdaman. Umakyat sila sa second floor at nag ikot ikot. Patuloy sila sa paghahanap ng biglang huminto si kyungsoo sa paglalakad.

"Maghiwalay muna tayo" wika ni kyungsoo at binitawan ang kamay ni jongin.

Nawindang si jongin dahil mali ang pagkakaintindi niya sa sinabi ng asawa. Bigla itong lumuhod sa harap ni kyungsoo at kinuha ang dalawang kamay ng binata.

"Mahal hindi na, im sorry, hahanapin ko na anak natin wag ganito please" nagmamakaawang paiyak na ang mukha ni jongin pero isang malakas na kutos lang sa ulo ang natanggap mula sa asawa.

"TANGA KA TALAGA KAHIT KELAN ANG IBIG KO SABIHIN MAGHIWALAY MUNA TAYO PARA MABILIS MAHANAP ANG ANAK NATIN, TSAKA TUMAYO KA NGA NAKAKAHIYA PINAGTITINGINAN TAYO OH" nakasimangot na tumayo si jongin habang pinupunasan ang mga luha.

Gaya ng napagkasunduan naghiwalay muna sila si kyungsoo nilibot ang buong second floor ng mall habang si jongin naman ay sinubukang balikan ang mga pinuntahan nyang stores kanina. Nagtanong tanong din sila sa mga taong nakakasalubong nila at pinapakita ang larawan ng anak baka sakaling nakita nila ito. 

Mag iisang oras na sila sa pag hahanap at napagdesisyunan nang hanapin ang anak ng magkasama dahil nagdidilim na sa labas. Tinawagan ni kyungsoo ang asawa at sumagot naman ito agad.

"Hello mahal? Nahanap mo na? Andyan na ba siya? Asan kayo?" 

"Hindi jongin, magkita tayo sa harap ng food court sabay nalang natin siya hanapin"

Gaya ng sabi nagkita ang dalawa sa harap ng food court. Sinimulan nila muli ang paghahanap at humingi na ng tulong sa mga guard.

"Maliit po na bata mga 3ft tapos po may bear yung damit at sapatos"

"Sige po sir, check po namin"

"Salamat"

Pinisil ni jongin ang kamay ng kanyang asawa at hinalikan ito, si kyungsoo naman medyo nanghihina na dahil akala niya mahahanap nila ito agad.

"pano pag nawala na siya? Baka may nangyari nang masama sa anak natin? Jongin ano gagawin ko hindi ko kaya yun."

"Sorry talaga mahal, di ko sinasadya kasalanan ko bat siya nawala . Kung alam ko lang talaga " napasapo si jongin sa noo at nagngitngit ng ngipin.

"Kasalanan natin, pareho tayo dito jongin anak natin yun pareho tayong may responsibilidad sa kanya"

Ngumiti lang si jongin ng may lungkot sa mata at naglakad lakad muli kasama ang asawa. Bigla namang napahinto si kyungsoo nang mamukhaan ang isang pamilyar na bata. Nakasuot ito ng bear na sapatos at pati ang damit nito ay may tatak na ganung design.

"Jongin anak natin!"

"Saan?"

Hindi na nahintay ni jongin ang sagot dahil hinila na siya ng asawa sa isang shop, bago pumasok ay tinignan nila ang paligid, parehong nanlaki ang mga mata nila ng marealize na ito ay isang shop na bilihan ng mga adult toys. Dali daling kinuha ni kyungsoo ang anak at dinala ito sa labas.

"DADA! PAPA!" niyakap ng bata ang mga magulang, bigla namang nabuhat ni jongin ang mag ama niya at binigyan sila ng tig isang halik sa noo. Matapos ang yakapan session ay ibinaba ni jongin ang anak.

"Nag alala kami sayo anak, ayos ka lang ba?San ka ba galing tsaka anong ginagawa mo dyan? Hindi ka dapat pumapasok sa mga ganyang lugar naintindihan mo si papa?" payo ni kyungsoo sa anak habang inaayos ang buhok nito . Si jongin naman nananahimik sa gilid at pinapanood ang mag ama niya.

"Galing po dyan si dada kanina, sumunod po ako sa kanya may binili po siya tapos nung umikot po ako nakaalis na po siya hindi ko po alam san siya hahanapin kaya nag wait po ako sa loob po baka po balikan niya po ako po" Kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo sa sinabi ng anak at humarap kay jongin na nakangiting aso habang tinitignan ni kyungsoo ng masama.

"good yung ginawa mo anak ha? Next time mag iingat at lagi hahawak sa kamay ni papa or dada hmmm? Wag na uulitin nag alala kami, tsaka wag ka na ulit papasok dyan hmm? Hindi ka pa pwede sa ganun anak"

Tumango naman ang bata at nginitian ni kyungsoo. Mabilis pa sa speed ng light ang pagpalit ng mood ni kyungsoo pagharap niya kay jongin.

"BAKIT KA PUMUNTA DYAN? ANONG GINAWA MO DYAN ? ANO BANG PROBLEMA MO? BAKIT SABI NG ANAK MO MAY BINILI KA? KAHIT KELAN TALAGA LIBOG LIBOG MO BWISET KA!"

Napapikit si jongin sa sunod sunod na bato ng tanong ng asawa nakatanggap din siya ng hampas, suntok ar tadyak sa paa.

"Papa wag mo po awayin si dada" pumagitna ang anak nila sa kanilang dalawa.

"EH PANO KASI TONG DADA MO" nagroll eyes si kyungsoo at bumuntong hininga.

"Mahal naman eh wag ka na magalit, andito na anak natin oh tapos binili pa kita nito, surprise ko sana sayo mamaya kaso nabuko na ng anak natin" nilabas ni jongin ang isang panty na may lace mula dun sa paperbags na bitbit niya kanina. Hinablot naman agad ito ni kyungsoo at binato sa mukha ng asawa.

"BASTOS KA BWISET, WAG KANG TATABI SAKIN MAMAYA" tumawa lang si jongin sa ka cutan ng asawa niya.

"papa whats that po?" inosenteng tanong ng anak nila.

"Nothing nak, its a toy maglalaro kami ng papa mo mamaya" nagsmirk si jongin kay kyungsoo at inirapan naman siya nito.

"PUTANGINA MO TALAGA KAHIT KELAN KIM JONGIN" nagstomp ng paa si kyungsoo at naglakad palabas sa mall, si jongin naman binitbit ang anak kasama ang mga binili niyang ALAM NIYO NA🙈👀. Pag uwi nila sa bahay ay nagluto na lamang si kyungsoo ng simpleng ulam para makakain na ang pamilya dahil medyo ginabi na sila at syempre para mapatulog na nila ang anak at maumpisahan na nilang gamitin ang mga binili niya kanina


End file.
